ultraman zero indonesia
by stardust light
Summary: Ultrman zero bertemu denngan orang yang dia sukai yaitu takayama hana (Aku buat host ultrman gaia dan agul menjadi perempuan semacam bertukar gender ) tapi kedatangannya ke bumi untuk menyelamtkannya bisakah dia membantu pujaan hati nya. (ada beberapa hal dan karakter yang aku ganti)


ULTRAMAN ZERO: BATTLE TO SAVE EARTH

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak ,Hana Takayama (ultraman Gaia)dan Naigisa Hiroya(ultraman Agul)kembali ke alam semesta mereka dan begitu pula Ultraman Zero .

Zero sedang menjaga daerahnya sambil melamun dia terus memikirkan Hana lalu tiba tiba jean bird datang dan membuatnya kaget "heh ayo kamu lagi lamunin apa" kata jean-berd yang menepuknya dari belakang "hah kamu bikin kaget saja", zero menghela nafasnya ,lalu Miror Knight muncul" ada apa denganmu, semenjak kamu kembali kerjaanmu melamun saja" kata Miror Knight, zero hanya menggeleng dan Berkata "aku tidak apa –apa, aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu" jean-berd dan Miror Knight saling tatap senbentar lalu Glenfire datang dalam keadaan panik "gawat gawat"zero, jean dan miror langsung ikut panik "ada apa glen?"tanya miror knight, glen memcoba bicara tapi karna panik jadi kata kata yang dia ucapkan tidak jelas "gaia...serang...kapal ..."."glen tenang. apa yang mau kamu katakan?", glen menarik nafasnya dan berusaha untuk tenang "aku dengar zikares(salah 4 raja monster)akan menyerang bumi ","APA!"kata zero ,jean dan mirror secara bersamaan, "bumi mana yang akan mereka serang apa bumi yang berada di alam semesta yang sednag kita duduki?" tanya miror, glen menggeleng dan berkata "tidak aku dengar bumi yang memilki Ultraman yang berasal dari Bumi", glen melihat kearah zero .mereka mencoba menganalisis lalu zero "Ya ammpun aku tau bumi nama yang akan mereka serang "."benarkah?" kata miror dan jean saat yang bersamaan ,"kebetulan Ultraman dari bumi itu yang menolongku saat aku terjebak, aku harus pergi kesana, dan aku akan pergi sendiri"kata zero, yang membuat mereka marah karna zero tidak mengajak mereka, "apa kamu sudah gila kita inikan team ". "kita harus pergi bersama ". setelah beberapa argumen Zero membuat jalan tengah (zero pergi sendiri karna tidak mau membuat resah penduduk Bumi dengan kedatangan mereka semua) mereka boleh menyusul zero jika dalam 3 hari Zero tidak kembali, mereka setuju. setelah itu zero pergi menembus ruang dan waktu (secara hari sama hanya berbeda tahun ) di dalam hatinya dia berkata "Hana akhirnya aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi apa kamu akan kembli ingat padaku setelah ingatanmu kamu hapus".

Disisi lain atau lebih tepatnya dia Bumi Hana akhirnya lulus dari kampusnya dan siap untuk mewujudkan impiannya, sementara itu Naigisa masih berkeliling dunia tapi dia masih berhubungan dengan wataru. saat semua orang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya tiba-tiba langit mulai gelap dan mencul layar hologram raksasa yang muncul di semua belahan dunia dan di layar itu muncul zikares yang meminta untuk bumi di serahkan dalam 3 hari kalau tidak dia akan memusnahkan semua umata manusia, lalu zikares mengirim robot raksasa yang berbentuk seperti ultraman keseluruh penjuru dunia. rupanya zikares memiliki sisa sisa draclop zero milki belial tapi jauh lebih lemah .seluruh pemimpin dunia berkumpul dan seluruh dunia bersiap siap, XIG memanggil Hana kembali. di markas dia bertemu dengan kajio dia berlari kearahnya kajio bersiap untuk memeluknya tapi Hana malah menampar kajio, "kemana saja kamu selama 2 bulan aku tidak bisa menghubungimu" kata Hana kesal, kajio yang sedang mengelus pipi bekas tamparan hana berkata "maaf bukan aku tidak memberi kabar tapi aku sibuk Jadinya aku tidak bisa menghubungimu", lalu kapten akio datang dan meminta mereka untuk berkumpul. hana merasakan sesuatu datang. mereka lalu berkumpul untuk membahas rencana, hana yang merasa curiga dengan robot yang terlihat seperti ultraman ,dia meminta izin untuk memeriksa dari dekat. walaupun dia anggap rencana yang tidak bagus tapi akio dan isimori mengijinkan, kajio menawarkan diri untuk ikut menemani, yang di ijinkan pula, saat di jet hana mencoba melacak dan juga dia terus merasakan sesuatu akan datang dan semakin kuat, selama di jet hana diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, kajio merasa sangat bersalah. lalu mereka bertemu /melihat salah satu draclop hana mencoba untuk memindainya dan menurut hasil pindaiannya draclop adalah versi lemah dan mereka adalah robot, lalu tiba-tiba draclop yang sedang di pindai hana melihat mereka dan menembak jet mereka, mereka mencoba menghindar tapi sayang serangan mengenai jet dan membuat mereka jatuh Kajio terlempar keluar sebelum jet menghantam tanah dan dia hanya mengalami luka kecil, "hanaaaaaa" teriak kajio karna hana tidak bisa keluar ,kajio melihat hana berusaha keluar dari rentuhan, darclop yang menyerang mereka menghampiri mereka dan siap untuk menembaki jet yang di dalamnya masih ada hana, kajio menembaki draclop untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan hal hasil membuat perhatian Draclop mengarah ke kajio dan membuat draclop menembak ke arah kajio, "kajioooooo" teriak hana yang akhirnya bisa keluar dari keruntuhan jet, hana melihat kajio pingsan akibat serangan dia langsung menghampiri Kajio, hana mengangkat kepala kajio dan menggunakan salah satu lututnya/menggunakan pahanya sebagai sandaran, dan berusaha untuk membangunkannya, draclop bersiap untuk menembak lagi tapi sebelum dia bisa menembak hana dan kajio, tiba-tiba ada serangan dari atas dan muncul sesauatu yang hampir sama seperti draclop hanya saja lebih berwaran adan warnaanya biru, raksasa biru itu bertarung dengan draclop dan raksasa biru itu berhasil menghancurkan draclop tapi time color yang berada di dadanya berbunyi "sial, energiku sudah habis", zero melihat kearah hana dia sempat kaget, hana masih berusaha membangunkan kajio, lalu hana melihat kearah zero dia kaget dan membeku bukan karna dia melihat zero yang dia kira draclop tapi dia merasa pernah melihat zero disuatu tempat dan perasaan pernah melihat bentuk zero lebih kuat dari pada draclop yang bentuknya meniru, hana cepat tersadar dan dia siap menembak (sambil gemetar seolah–olah dia tidak yakin) tapi tiba tiba kajio menghalangi /menyentuh tembakan hana "dia bukan salah satu dari mereka " kata kajio. kajio melihat kearah raksasa biru itu dan dia berkata "tolong jaga dia" sambil menepuk salah satu pundak hana sebagai isyarat hana yang harus zero lindungi lalu kajio menutup matanya dan membuat hana menangais, zero mengangguk lalu time color zero mengeluarkan cahaya menyilaukan dan cahaya itu terarah kepada kajio, hana tidak bisa melihat apapun saat zero bersinar. beberapa detik kemudian zero menghilang, kajio membuka matanya dan bangun, hana langsung memeluknya, tapi ada yang aneh kajio melihat tangan dan menyentuh wajahnya seakan tidak percayadan kajio berkata "ya ampun ini terjadi lagi ", "ada apa kajio?, apa yang terjadi lagI?, dan kenapa kamu melihat tubuhmu sendiri seperti itu?" tanya hana, zero melihat kearah hana "aku bukan kajio, aku adalah raksasa biru yang akan kamu tembak, hana" kata zero, hana mengira kalau kajio hanya bercanda tapi setelah melihat tatapan mata kajio yang dia rasakan berbeda dan ada sesuatu yang melonjak dihatinya, hana baru menyadari kalau cahaya yang dihasilkan zero adalah cahaya penggabungan lalu dia berkata "ya ampun kamu menggabungkan dirimu dengan kajio, tapi bukankah seharusnya kajio yang mendominasi ? dan kenapa kamu tau namaku?" dengan nada tidak percaya ,"aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan fakta dia hampir mati dan kemungkinan sekarang dia sedang koma atau lebih buruk, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya dan soal namamu nanti aku jelaskan" kata zero, "kenapa kamu bergabung dengannya ?" tanya hana, "aku melihat dia mengalihkan perhatian draclop untuk menyelamatkanmu dan itu membuatku tersentuh " jawab zero, "oh jadi ini kajio" batin zero. protector hana berbunyi, hana menjauh dari zero untuk menjawab panggilan, "hana apa kamu dan kajio baik baik saja ?, aku menerima laporan kalau jet kalian diserang " dengan wajah cemas, "kami selamat dan hanya mengalami luka kecil" hana melihat ke arah kajio "dan ada satu hal lain lagi. komandan".

"APA?"kata semua team kru yang berada di ruang utama setelah mendengar cerita dan penjelasan, hana dan zero. "aku benar benar tidak percaya apa yang baru saja aku dengar "kata miho dengan mata masih tidak berkedip. kitada dan ogawara masih diam dalam kaget. "apa kamu tau mahluk apa yang di sebarkan oleh zikares ?" tanya yoneda, "ya aku tau, mereka di sebut draclop zero mereka adalah robot tiruan jahatku " jawab zero ", "dulu saja perlu satu planet untuk menghadapi mereka ","APA?"kata semua orang ,yang membuat zero kaget, "tapi aku rasa kalian jangan sekawatir itu karna saat aku melawan salah satu draclop, aku baru menyadari kalau draclop yang di kirim oleh zikares, adalah kloning yang tidak sekuat aslinya tapi tetap saja mereka berbahaya "jelas zero. akio melihat kearah seichiro "Pak yang jelas kita harus memberitahu pusat tentang informasi ini tapi bagaimana ini pak apa kita harus memberi tahu pusat tentang ultraman zero?" kata akio, seichiro menghela nafas dan bingung mengambil langkah selanjutnya, lalu hana menyarankan "pak sebaiknya jangan bilang tentang ultraman zero yang berada di dalam tubuh kajio dan jika pusat menanyakan kita dapat informasi darimana tentang raja moster dan anak buahnya bilang saja kalau kita dapat bantuan dari mahluk lain. Ini bertujuan agar kita tidak ketahuan", seichiro juga beranggapan bahwa itu ide yang bagus, lalu di layar muncul Naigisa yang menghubungi XIG, "naigisa" kata zero pelan tapi hana mendengarnya, hana dengan nada senang menyapa Naigisa "Naigisa ,apa kabarmu?,kamu kembali ke jepang?", "kabarku baik, tapi aku tidak punya waktu reuni aku menghubungi XIG untuk memberitahu kalau benda yang terlihat seperti ultraman itu adalah …."kata naigisa lalu terpotong oleh kepala XIG"robot kami sudah tahu itu sebenarnya kami ingin memberitahu pusat tentang hal ini ". "kalian tahu dari mana?" Tanya naigisa, "katakana saja kalau kita punya sekutu mahluk asing yang tahu tentang raja monster" jawab akio. "oh begitu. alasan lain aku menghubungi XIG adalah aku ingin meminta hana dan kajio menemuiku di Alcemy star lab, ada yang ingin aku bahas dengannya" jelas naigisa sebelum menutup sambungannya, akio merasa bimbang mengijinkan hana pergi setelah serangan dan mengizinkan zero yang berada di alam tubuh kajio ikut pergi tapi hana meyakinnya "jangan khawatir komandan aku pernah menjadi ultraman dan soal ultraman zero aku akan mengawasinya. Lagi pula naigisa meminta kajio juga untuk menemuinya dia akan bertanya Tanya kenapa kajio tidak ikut denganku dan aku punya hal yang harus dibicarakan secara pribadi dengan ultraman zero" jelas hana, akio juga mengijinkan sekalipun merasa agak ragu dan heran. Hana membungkuk hormat lalu menarik tangan zero. setelah di jet hana bertanya "apakah kajio masih hidup dan akan kembali?" tapi zero tidak menjawabnya dan hanya berkata "kamu harus percaya kalau kajio pasti akan kembali" lalu hana kembali bertanya kenapa zero tau namanya dan Naigisa padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, lalu zero menceritakan sedikit/inti kisah saat mereka berjuang di alam semesta yang lain. "oh jadi begitu, alasan kenapa kamu tau namaku dan Nagisa tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenalimu?"

FLASKBACK

Zero"kalian tau cukup menyenangkan berjuang dan mengenal kalian ,aku tak akan melupakan kalian",hana dalam wujud Gia dan Naigisa dalm wujud Agul saling menatap sebentar lalu Agul berkata "kamu boleh mengingat kami tapi kami tidak bisa mengingatmu", "kenapa?"tanya zero, "karna kami memprediksi saat kami kembali melewati lubang lingatan kami akan hilang tentang dunia ini, ini karna kami pertama kalinya masuk ke alam semesta lain/kami secara tidak sengaja terlempar kealam semesta lain jadi itu membuat ingatan kami akan hilang dan juga untuk menjaga tatanan alam semesta ini" jawab Gaia, zero menundukan wajahnya, "tapi jangan khawatir jika kita bertemu lagi aku yakin ingatan kami disini perlahan akan kembali" kata gaia yang mencoba untuk menghibur zero. "kenapa kau yakin kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya zero, "sebut saja aku punya firasat atau aku percaya kalau kita akan bertemu lagi tapi firastku mengatakan kalau kita akan bertemu saat kami sudah tidak bisa menjadi ultraman lagi, aku tidak tahu kenapa" jawab Gaia, "jadi ini perpisahan, sampai jumpa lagi Akai (merah)" kata zero, "sampai jumpa lagi Ao(biru)" balas gaia

FLASHBACK OVER

Akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung Alcemy star yang berada di utara jepang, mereka masuk kedalam gedung. Nagisa menyambut mereka di ruangannya, "senang bertemu denganmu lagi hana" kata nagisa saat memeluk hana, "aku juga senang bisa melihatmu lagi nagisa" saat melepas pelukannya, nagisa melihat kearah kajio "dan juga senang bertemu denganmu kajio", kajio terlihat bingung harus menjawab apa, Nagisa curiga dengan kebingungan kajio lalu nagisa bertanya pada hana "ada apa dengan kajio?", hana memasang wajah "sulit menjelaskan". Nagisa sangat terkejut apa yang baru saja hana ceritakan padanya, "aku tau sulit dipercaya" kata zero yang melihat reaksi nagisa, "aku sesesebenarnya titidak punya wawaktu untuk terkejut "kata nagisa dengan terbata ,"ada alasan aku memintamu kesini hana" lanjut nagisa dengan nada normal, "kenapa kamu meminta untuk menemuiku dan kajio nagisa?" tanya hana, nagisa mengambil tabletnya dan menunjukan peta dunia dan di daerah hutan di eropa menunjukan sinyal aneh, "aku menggunakan satelit untuk mengecek bahan yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan draclop, dan aku menangkap sinyal aneh atau lebih tepatnya satelit tidak bisa menetahui ada apa disana (setidaknya hanya sedikit), seolah–olah sinyal satelit berhenti berpungsi sebentar saat memeriksa daerah itu dan draclop tidak bisa mendekati daerah tersebut" jelas nagisa, zero dan hana saling pandang sejenak, sebelum hana berbicara nagisa berkata "aku ingin kamu pergi memeriksanya "pinta naigisa, "kenapa kamu ingin aku memeriksanya, kenapa kamu juga meminta kajio, maksudku kenapa tidak meminta seluruh tim?" kata hana, "alasanku memintamu dan kajio adalah karna aku tidak mau menarik perhatian jika meminta seluruh tim XIG, karna kamu adalah orang yang aku percaya di XIG, genius dan aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini karna ini masih rahasia, alasan aku juga meminta kajio untuk ikut karna aku tidak ingin kamu sendiri pergi, dan aku juga cukup percaya padanya untuk menjaga rahasia tapi tidak di sangka kajio bergabung dengan ultraman dan ultraman mengendalikan tubuhnya, tapi tak apa yang penting kamu tidak sendiri" jelas Nagisa, "baiklah jika beitu ayo zero kita pergi " hana berlari keluar ruangan saat zero akan mengikuti hana nagisa memegang pergelangan tangannya dan berkata "tolong jaga hana aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa", zero mengangguk dan langsung menyusul hana. hana merasa tidak nyaman di bagian lehernya jadi dia membuka sedikit sletingnya dan secara tidak sengaja menunjukan sebuah kalung kristal berbentuk bunga krisan berwarna kuning keemasan dengan rantai kalung berwarna putih, zero melihat itu, "hana apa yang ada di lehermu?" tanya zero. "apa ini?, ini kalung "jawab hana, "darimana kamu mendapatkannya?" tanya lagi zero, hana hanya tersenyum malu

FLASHBACK

Saat hana dan nagisa akan meniggalkan gedung untuk menghadapi "penghancur", kajio datang. "kajio kenapa kamu disini ?" tanya hana, "aku mau memberikan sesuatu" jawab kajio ,lalu kajio merogoh saku celananya dan dia menarik sebuah kalung kristal bunga krisan berwarna kuning keemasan dengan rantai kalung berwarna putih, "ini aku mau memberikanmu ini, untuk keberuntungan" kata kajio, "kamu baik sekali" kata orino dengan wajah heran, nagisa menahan tawa senang dibalik tangannya "boleh aku memasangkannya?" pinta kajio, hana mengangguk lalu kajio memasangkannya di leher hana. walaupun tidak bersuara saat kajio memasangkan kalung tapi kajio terbukti nerves dan juga jantungnya berdetak cepat, setelah selesai, "kajio apa ada alasan spesial kamu memberiku ini?" tanya hana, "aku memberikannya karna, kamu krisan dianggab melambangkan keberuntungan, kamu membutuhkannya, dan ini adalah benda yang sama yang mana juga melambangkan namamu, Hana(bunga ), aku percaya kamu bisa, kamu dan nagisa adalah harapan bumi " jelas kajio yang semakin membuat hana malu dan terharu

FLASHBACK OVER

Akhirnya mereka sampai di hutan yang Nagisa maksudkan ,mereka keluar dari jet dan langsung masuk ke dalam hutan, hana menggunakan alat pelacak sinyal yang di berikan nagisa dan saat mereka sedang menyelusuri hutan, zero bertanya "hana aku mau bertanya, apa kamu sudah tidak bisa lagi berubah menjadi Ultraman lagi?", hana berhenti begitu pula zero lalu hana menarik nafas dia melihat kearah zero, dan berkata "zero jika aku masih bisa berubah menjadi ultraman aku pasti sudah melawan dan mungkin tidak akan bicara denganmu sekarang, jadi jangan bertanya pertanyaan yang aneh, ayo "lalu mereka kembali berjalan akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah gua dan juga alat pelacak menjadi kacau sebentar, mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam tapi anehnya semakin mereka masuk alat pelacak tidak kacau sekalipun ada semacam gelombang aneh, lalu mereka menemukan batu raksasa yang berwarna pelangi dan juga di samping batu itu ada monster zonnel, hana melepas Protectornya lalu memberikannya kepada zero dan mendekat kearah batu perlahan dan dia mengeluarkan potongan draclop dan meletakannya di atas permukaan batu dan sedetik kemudian potongan itu hancur hana terenyum sementara zero kaget, "sudah kuduga" lalu hana mengambil sebongkah batu pelangi itu dan memasukannya kedalam kantung lalu dia berjalan kembali kearah zero, dan tiba –tiba zonnel bangun ,dia melihat mereka dan akan menyerang mereka, zero tanpa pikir langsung berubah menjadi ultraman dan mencegah zonnel melukai hana, zero menahan zonnel dan menyakitinya melihat itu hana berteriak "zero berhenti, dia hanya merasa terancam jangan sakiti dia, Aoi" mendengar orino berkata "aoi" zero melepas pegangan yang membuat zonnel sakit, lalu zonnel melihat orino baik-baik. sekilas zonnel melihat wujud hana sebagai gaia, lalu zonnel bersuara senang dan menjilati wajah hana yang seketika wajah hana basah karna air liur, zero merasa heran dan kembali ke wujud manusia, hana langsung mengelap wajahnya. "hana kenapa dia menjilatmu dan juga suaranya terdengar senang?" tanya zero, "aku tidak tau zero tapi mungkin ada hubungannya saat aku menjadi ultraman dan menolongnya tapi kenapa dia tau kalau dulu aku adalh ultraman yang menyelamtkannya dan bagaimana dia bisa disini "

FLASHBACK

Gaia telah membuat zonnel tenang lalu dia membawanya jauh dari gurun dan meninggalkanya entah di suatu hutan, zonnel lalu bergerak kesuatu gua dan dia tertidur di gua itu

FLASHBACK OVER

"Maaf kami membangunkanmu tapi apa boleh kami pergi dan membawa potongan batu pelangi itu ?" tanya hana ke zonnel, zonnel mengangguk lalu hana dan zero keluar dari gua. "huh hampir saja" kata hana, "iya hampir untungnya kamu dulu pernah membantu monster itu. hana kenapa tadi kamu berkata aoi?" kata zero melihat kearah hana "benarkah ?, aku tidak menyadari kalau aku berkata itu padamu" jawab hana dengan bingung, "apa mungkin ingatannya perlahan lahan mulai kembali " batin zero. mereka kembali ke nagisa setelah di teliti emang benar bahwa batu itu bisa menghancurka benda elektronik yang bukan berasal dari bumi nagisa mendapat ide untuk membuat senjata yang bisa memusnahkan semua draklop dan juga membuat prisai untuk melindungi dampak dari senjata karna sekalipun batu tersebut tidak mengancam elektronik yang ada di bumi tapi hanya untuk menjaga dampak kedepannya. team alcemy mulai membuat senjata, nagisa memberitahukannya ke XIG, GUARD dan para pemimpin dunia tapi mereka harus merahasiakannya karna jika sampai ketahuan maka rencana akan kacau. para ilmuan di alcemy star mulai mengerjakannya, hana dan zero tetap tinggal untuk membantu. "zero kamu jangan macam-macam saat di dalam tubuh kajio" peringatan hana untuk zero. Entah kenapa hati hana terus berdetak kencang setiap kali di dekat zero, dia tahu kalau itu bukan kajio tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak menentu dan ada perasaan nyaman didekat zero, sementara zero harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendekati hana. selama 3 hari mereka mengerjakan project. zikares mulai mencium rencana mereka. akhirnya project selesai, nagisa mengirim file pelindung keseluruh dunia dan senjata nya juga, hana dan zero membawa file ke daerah jerman nagisa tidak bisa mengirim lewat jaringan jerman karna ada masalah jadi nagisa meminta hana dan zero untuk memberikannya langsung. setelah hana dan zero memberikan mereka kembali ke nagisa lalu kembali ke XIG di perjalanan mereka di dihadang oleh dua 3 dracklop. zero tanpa pikir panjang langsung berubah dia meminta hana untuk tidak membantunya. awal pertempuran zero unggul dan membuat salah satu dari 3 draclop hancur tapi keberuntungan tidak berbihak padanya, zero hampir dikalahkan 2 draclop melihat itu hana langsung bertindak, dia menyerang salah satu dracklop. draclop yang tadi akan menyerang zero, mengubah perhatiannya dan tujuannya adalah hana, tanpa pikir panjang zero menyerang dracklop yang mehannya dan menghancurkannya lalu zero menyusul hana. drackolp yang mengejar hana mulai menembakinya, hana terus berusaha menghinadri setiap tembakan dracklop sampai akhirnya salah satu tembakan dracklop mengenai pesawat hana dan membuatnya menebrak gunung dan meledak, melihat hal itu zero menjadi marah dan dia melampiaskan kemarahnnya kepada dracklop hingga drackloppun hancur. zero berlutut sedih karna tidak bisa mneyelamatkan hana. "akami maafkan aku". zero berteriak. tiba-tiba cuaca di pegunungan berubah yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi agak gelap dan mulai turun salju, zero kebingungan melihatnya lalu monster berukuran agak kecil (anak shazak) datang menghampiri zero, anak shazak meminta zero untuk mengikutinya, zero yang agak bingung tapi mengikuti anak shazak. Sesampainya di suatu tempat yang shazak suruh zero untuk mengikutinya zero melihat monster yang lebih besar yang tidak lain adalah ibu monster itu (shazak) tapi perhatian zero lebih tertuju pada apa yang dipegang shazak, di tangan shazak terlihat tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan setelah didekati ternyata itu adalah hana, zero kaget. "kamu yang menyelamatkannya?" Tanya zero pada shazak, shazak mengangguk, "terima kasih ", shazak menyerahkan hana kepada zero dan zeropun langsung melesat terbang. hana terbangun di tempat di bertemu gaia, dia melihat gaia. gaia berdiri didepannya hana menjulurkan satu tangannya kepada gaia seperti meminta/mencoba menggapai tapi hana di tarik menjauh dari gaia. hana terbangun di rumah sakit, zero langsung mengampirinya. "Zero kenapa kita ada disini, bukankah kita berada di jerman "kata hana dengan suara lemas, "apa kamu tidak ingat ?, kamu di serang draclop lalu kamu di selamatkan oleh moster jerman "jelas zero. Hana tidak bereaksi apapun dengan perkataan zero, saat hana mencoba mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk dia baru menyadari kalau tangan kanannya di perban dan hampir tidak bisa di gerakan, hana melihat kearah zero seperti meminta jawaban "dokter bilang kalau tulangmu retak dan hampir hancur, dia bilang butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa sembuh aku rasa ini akibat serangan itu". Mendengar hal itu hana shook, agak panik lalu dia mulai tebatuk batuk zero mengambil gelas berisi air, zero membantu hana minum dan memencoba membuatnya tenang, "hari ini penyerangannyakan?" Tanya hana, zero mengangguk. "dengan kondidsiku yang seperti ini aku tidak bisa membantu. Maaf aku agak panic tadi" kata hana dengan agak sedih. "dengan membuat senjata gelombang itu kamu sudah lebih dari membantu, sekarang serahkan saja padaku dan yang lain" kata zero yang coba membuat hana tidak sedih. XIG, GUARD dan keamanan di seluruh dunia sudah mulai bersiap melakukan penyerangan, karna team eagle kurang satu personil jadi mereka bergabung derngan team lain mereka berjaga jaga jika gelombang tidak berhasil, meraka akan menyerang. para ilmuan di seluruh dunia sudah siap memesang mengaktifkan prisai, lalu saat gelombang diakatifkan para dracklop mengerang kesakitan tapi tidak hancur yang mana ini berarti mereka gagal. ternyata zikares sudah tau rencana mereka dan di membuat prisai untuk melindungi para draclopnya tapi akibat dari gelombang itu juga membaut prisai para draclop hancur. Para staf segera bersiap memlakuakan serangan manual. senjata mereka di lengkapai dengan bahan yang sama hanya hanya mungkin butuh lebih dari sekali serang untuk menghancurkan draclop. "sepertinya serangan kita di ketahui aku harus pergi membantu" kata zero yang sedang melihat ke luar lewat jendela rumah sakit XIG ,zero membelakangi hana untuk pergi. "tunggu " kata hana. zero berbalik "ada apa?" Tanya zero, hana meminta zero untuk mendekatinya, zero yang bingung menuruti perintah hana, dia duduk disamping hana. "ayo lebih dekat" kata hana, wajah hana dan zero sangat dekat dan 15 cm jarak antara wajah mereka. "apa ?" Tanya zero yang mulai gugup, tanpa peringatan apapun dengan cepat hana meraih belakang leher/kepala zero dengan tangan kirinya dan mencium bibirnya, setelah beberapa saat hana melepas ciuman. Wajah zero menjadi sangat merah mulutnya bergerak gerak "ke…kenapa ka…kamu men….menciumku?" Tanya zero, "mmmmm begini 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku melakukan renacana gaia, kajio menciumku didepan umum, dia bilang untuk keberuntungan. Jika di lihat sekarang posisi kami terbalik tapi sayangnya kajio tidak "ada" di sini sekarang jadi yah, ya bisa di bilang ini balas dendam. anggab saja untuk keberuntungan, walaupun pada dasarnya untuk kajio" jelas hana yang terdengar santai tapi ada kegugupan di dalamnya, zero tidak tau harus beraksi kecewa atau senang, zero menarik nafasnya untuk menenangakan dirinya lalu dia pergi dari ruangan dan berubah menjadi ultraman. draclop mulai menyerang pesawat dan pesawat pesawat mulai menyerang balik dan kali ini lebih unggul dari draclop. Zikares membuat draclop yang lebih banyak lagi, zero membantu. dia melawan para draclop dengan mudah "masih terlalu cepat 20.000 tahun untuk para draclop ini menginvasi sebuah planet" kata zero kepada para draclop dengan nada menantang, sekalipun dia bilang begitu dia hampir kehabisan energy. Dibagian utara jepang prisai hampir rusak membuat para ilmuan lebih bekerja lebih keras, draclop menargetkan gedung tempat naigisa sebagai sasaran. Digedung berbunyi alarn merah semua panik mengungsi tapi prisai belum diperbaiki, naigisa tetap di gedung untuk memperbaikinya samapi selesai saat dia sudah selesai memperbaiki prisai draclop menembaknya sampai hancur .Wataru yang sedang siaran di gedung mengetahui hal itu dan membuatnya pingsan, teman penyiarnya mencoba menyadarkannya, zero juga mengetahui hal juga mersa sedih hingga membuatnya lengah hingga dia tersungkur dan saat akan di serang oleh serangan yang beruntun, tiba-tiba para draclop mulai meledak zero heran dan dia melihat siapa yang menghancurkan para draclop "agul" kata zero dengan nada terkejut. Agul mendekati zero untuk membantunya berdiri. "agul kata zero, agul langsung menyilangkan/, melipat tangannya seperti menunggu zero untuk mengatakan sesuatu, zero menyadari hal itu "naigisa" kata zero dengan nada jauh lebih terkejut, naigisa mengangguk "bukannya aku tidak tahu itu kamu tapi hanya berpikir mungkin agul tidak perlu manusia untuk muncul. bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi ultraman lagi "jelas panjang lebar zero. "itu nanti saja yang jelas kita hadapi mereka dulu. Ayo zero"mereka mulai menyerang.

FLASHBACK

Saat naigisa selesai memasang prisai dari layar computer muncul sinar terang, naigisa mengenali cahaya itu. "agul" kata naigisa dengan senang lalu cahaya itu menarik naigisa

FLASHBACK OVER

stasion TV wataru sedang siaran mendapat kabar kalau agul muncul yang membuatnya senang hingga wataru yang tadinya pingsan mendengar kabar tersebut membuatnya bangun karna dia tau kalau ultraman agul adalah pastinya naigisa. Hana yang melihat hal itu dari televisi merasa sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan agul yang pasti ultraman agul adalah naigisa. hana merasa tidak berguna tanpa pikir panjang hana keluar dari rumah sakit XIG dan pergi melesat dengat jetnya. zero sudah hampir kehabisan nafas lalu time colornya berbunyi "ayolah yang benar saja, di saat seperti ini "kata zero setelah dia melihat time colornya berbunyi. Dia melihat kearah semua jet yang menyerang draclop, agul yang sedang bertarung dengan draclop "ini tidak bisa seperti ini terus, kalau keadaan seperti ini terus bisa-bisa kami kalah. sialan zikares, kami harus menyerangnya untuk menghentikan ini " batin zero tanpa diduga salah satu draclop menyerangnya dari belakang dan membuatnya terjatuh, agul melihat itu dan mencoba untuk membantu tapi dia terhalang oleh draclop yang menahan tangannya dari belakang. zero berusaha berdiri tapi dia terlalu lelah dan saat draclop itu akan menembak zero, draclop itu tiba-tiba meledak zero kaget mendengar suara ledakan dan mencoba melihat arah suara ledakan, agul yabg telah terlepas dari draclop yang menahannya menghampiri zero dan membantunya berdiri. sebuah jet menghampiri mereka dan zero melihat di dalam, dia kaget karena orang yang meneyelamatkannya tidak lain adalah hana. "aku tidak tahu apa kalian bisa dengar atau tidak tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berjuang tanpaku" kata hana. "dasar keras kepala "kata zero, "itulah hana pantang menyerah" kata agul, mereka kembali bertempur agak singakat, selagi bertempur zero tetap menjaga hana sampai salah satu serangan mengenai jet hana dan meledak. zero ataupun agul sama sekali tidak melihat hana melontar dari jet yang berarti hana sudah meninggal. untuk sesaat mereka kehilangan konsen tapi cepat tersadar. time color zero sudah berbunyi sangat cepat, dia sudah hampir tidak bisa berdiri lagi salah satu draclop mencoba menyerang zero dan sesuatau menendang draclop dan menghnacurkannya dan sesuatu itu mendekati zero. zero melihat sesuatu yang menolongnya, dia sangat terkejut karena yang menyelamatkannya adalah ultraman gaia, "kamu itu lebih keras kapala dariku" kata gaia (dengan suara hana). "ga gaia ti tidak ha hana" kata zero yang mencoba melihat saat dia terbaring. gaia agak /semacam membungkuk dia menyentuh time colornya sendiri dan dari time color keluar kabut cahaya berwarna merah biru putih yang membentuk bola, "kamu lebih membutuhkannya" kata gaia, gaia menaruh bola itu di atas time color zero dan bola itu masuk ke dalam time color zero seketika time color zero kembali bersinar, gaia membantunya bangun ."bagaimana bisa?" Tanya zero, "itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa aku jawab" jawab gaia

FLASHBACK

Saat jet hana tertembak hana mencoba kelauar sialnya alat pelontarnya macet, beberapa detik sebelum jetnya hancur hana melihat gaia menjulurkan kedua tangannya "gaia" kata hana sambil tersenyum, hanapun menjulurkan tangan kirinya

FLASHBACK OVER

Agul menghampiri mereka "hana aku sanagat senang kamu mendapat kekuatan ultraman juga" kata agul, "aku juga senang. ayo kita lawan mereka". mereka kembali memasang posisi siap bertempur dan kembali bertarung. Sekalipun dengan adanya gaia membuat mereka lebih kuat tapi tetap saja tidak merubah keadaan . "hah ini gila sekali, kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus. kita perlu untuk menghancurkan semua draclop di saat yang bersamaan" kata isimori yang melihat dari layar, akio setuju tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana. gaia, zero dan agul saling membelakangi posisi mereka terjepit karna para draclop mulai mengelilingi mereka. "kalau ini akhir hidup kita aku mau bilang aku merasa senang dan terhormat bisa bertempur bersama kalian" kata gaia dengan nada yang agak panic "hey jangan mengatakan hal yang memperkeruh suasana" bentak zero ,"maaf". "aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi" kata agul yang terdengar agak panic juga. zero sebenarnya mulai panic juga. "aku sebenarnya memilki ide" kata gaia secara tiba-tiba, "apa itu ?"Tanya agul, sebelum gaia bisa menjawab secara tiba-tiba para draclop yang mengelilingi mereka hancur, membuat mereka bertanya tanya lalu terdengar seseornag" mengatakan "hey" mereka bertiga mencari asal suara tersebut dan didapati mereka asal suara itu bersal dari langit, mereka melihat 3 raksasa yang sedang mendekat zero mengenali 3 raksaasa tersebut "kalian" kata zero dengan senang, mereka yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah glenfire, mirror knight dan jeanbot. "ini sudah 3 hari kenapa kamu belum kembali?" kata glenfire dengan sewot, "kamukan sudah janji" kata mirror knight, "kami inikan temanmu" kata jeanbot saat mereka sedang turun mendekati zero. disaat bersamaan terjadi gempa bumi dan monster monster bumi muncul dan mulai menyerang para draclop membuat posisi mereka menjadi lebih kuat. Ketiga raksasa mendekati zero, gaia dan agaul hanya saling pandang karna bingung lalu glenfire mendekati agul dan bertanya "apa kamu ingat padaku?", agul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "untung saja" batin glenfire. "Jadi ada yg punya rencana ?" tanya jeanbot, zero dan agul melihat kearah gaia. "aku ada rencana tapi aku butuh …" sebelum gaia menyelesaikan kalimatnya gomeros datang membawa batu pelangi di mulutnya dan menyerahkannya pada gaia "terima kasih. Baiklah ini rencananya aku akan membagikan serpihan batu yang sedang aku pegang dan kita semua berpencar keseluruh penjuru dunia dan kita gabungkan serpihan batu ini dengan serangan terbaik kita untuk menyerang para draclop dan semoga saja rencana ini bisa memusnahkan para draclop" jelas gaia kemudian gaia meremas batu yang ditangannya dan membagikan serpihannya tapi saat gaia akan menyerahkan serpihan batu pada jeanbot, jeanbot terlihat melemah dan membuat gaia memintanya untuk keluar dari atmosfer bumi saaat serpihan disebar. mereka menyebar keseluruh penjuru dunia, mereka menghancurkan satu draclop yang ada di depan yang berada di penjuru dunia yang berbeda di saat yang bersamaan dengan serangan terbaik yang digabung dengan serpiha batu, itu membuat gelombang yang cukup besar dan membuat semua draclop hancur, semua orang bersorak tapi ini belum berakhir. Kapal raksasa raja monster pergi keluar atmosfer bumi (entah bagaimana kapal itu tidak rusak atau hancur), zero, gaia, agul, glenfire, mirror knight pergi ke luar atmosfer bumi. "ini sudah berakhir raja monster" kata zero, "kamu pikir aku aku akan melalukan penyerangan tanpa persiapan" kata raja monster dengan nada sombong lalu dari kapal milkinya muncul senjata raksasa dan mulai menembak, zero, gaia dan agul menggabungkan prisai mereka untuk melindungi bumi. Mereka berenam menahan serangan dari senjata itu dengan prisai yang dibuat zero, gaia dan agul. Time color zero, lifegauge gaia dan agul mulai berbunyi. Serangan semakin kuat dan prisai mulai retak, time color dan lifegauge berbunyi semakin cepat dan sampai akhirnya berhenti tidak ada yang menyadari kalau mata dan time color zero, gaia dan agul telah padam, terlihat gaia dan agul mulai menyusut. Para monster bumi mengirim cahaya mereka kepada zero, gaia dan agul, membuat serangan raja monster terpental, raja monster melihat zero, gaia dan agul terlihat berbeda. Zero, gaia dan agul memilki mode "earth version", mereka bertiga berwarna emas dan perak, time color dan life gauge berwarna cahaya pelangi (warna warni), mata berwarna biru, garis dan kotak yang ada di dada mereka sekarang terlihat mengelilingi tubuh (hampir mendominasi), bentuk time color zero segitiga terbalik tapi ditengah lonjong (hampir menyerupa milik gaia, juga menandakan kalau zero bisa menyearp energy cahaya bumi dan hatinya milik hana), life gauge milik gaia berbentuk daun, sementara life gauge agul berbentuk kerang tiram. Zero menggunakan mode busur ultimatenya yang sudah bisa digunakan terlihat berbeda, gaia dan agul memberikan energy mereka kemudian zero menembak kapal raja monster dan menghancurkannya, sekali lagi semua orang bersorak. zero menggunakan busurnya yang telah diisi oleh energy gaia dan agul dan dirinya sendirinya, menembakannya ke bumi untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa draclop yang nama membuat sisa-sisa tersebut menjadi tidak berguna dan menghilang setelah melakukan itu mereka kembali ke mode awal mereka. "sepertinya sudah selesai" kata mirror knight "untuk saat ini" tambahnya. "terima kasih ultraman zero" kata gaia sambil menjulurkan tangannya zero agak ragu menyambutnya tapi dia menerimanya dan zero hanya mengangguk, setelah beberapa saat mereka melepas jabatan. "sepertinya kami harus pergi" kata zero, "tuggu dulu kamu harus mengembalikan kajio dulu, apa kamu lupa?...ao" kata gaia (dia mengecilkan suaranya saat berkata "ao"), zero kaget mendengar kalimat terkhir gaia, "hana kamu…ingatanmu?" kata zero dengan kaget gaia mengaguk, zero melihat kearah agul seperti akan menanyakan hal yang sama sebelum zero berbicara agul mengangguk padanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan zero, zero menduga kalau ingatan mereka kembali saat mereka mendapat "earth version". "ya, aku sudah mendapt kembali ingatan tentang perjuangan kita bertiga di alam semesta "aneh" itu" kata gaia supaya lebih meyakinkan, "aku juga mengingat semuanya" kata agul sambil melihat kea rah glenfire, glenfire langsung memalingkan wajahnya."eee jadi kita turun kebawah sekarang ?" Tanya zero, "ya, ayo" kata gaia, "kalian duluan saja aku masih ada urusan yang belum selesai" kata agul. "apa kamu masih marah dengan kejadian waktu itu?" Tanya gaia, "menurutmu?" jawab agul dengan nada sinis sambil melipat tangannya, "baiklah kalau begitu tapi jangan lama–lama" kata gaia. Gaia dan zero pergi kebawah, "hei menurutmu siapa yang akan menang ?" Tanya zero, "menurutku agul ,yah jika dilihat dari elemen (air dan api)" jawab gaia, "sekalipun aku seteam dengan glen tapi aku yakin agul yang akan menang" kata zero. "baiklah ayo kita mulai saja" kata glenfire dengan mantab dan memasang posisi tempur, "apa sebaiknya kita menghentikan mereka?" kata mirror knight denagn cemas, "apa kamu bercanda?, ini akan sangat menarik" kata jeanbot yang antusias, "ya ampun" kata mirror knight sambil membenamkan mukanya di salah satu telapak tangannya. Zero dan hana berjalan di padang rumputan yang setinggi betis orang dewasa yang memilki bunga kecil, diatas tebing dekat laut saat senja (matahari terbenam), "aku senang ini sudah selesai, yah untuk sekarang ini. Aku suka sekali matahari terbenam, bagiku itu adalah satu satunya hal yang bagus saat hari telah berakhir, ku pikir kamu tau itu " kata hana, dia sedikit melirik zero di kalimat terakhir. "kamu tau kajio tidak setampan aku" kata zero sambil mengusap sebelah wajahnya menggunakan satu tangan yang mana membuat hana tertawa kecil. Zero mendekatai hana, " hana ada yang i..i..ngin aku katakana padamu" kata zero dengan agak terbata, hana menatap zero dengan penasaran dan mendekatinya sedikit yang mana membuat mereka berjarak 30cm dari tempat mereka berpijak. "hana…aku tidak tahu kapan, yang pasti ini ada saat kita berjuang bersama di alam semesta aneh itu yang mana aku bisa mengenalmu dan memahamimu. Yang ingin aku katakana adalah aku yakin aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu" kata zero dengan agak terbata, setelah dia mengatakan itu zero menunduk lalu berjongkok karna malu, dia juga memegang dadanya dengan satu tangan karna tidak tahan sementara hana hanya bengong dengan pernyataan cinta zero. "astaga ini jauh lebih berat dari pada saat aku bertempur, seseorang kumohon bunuh aku" gumam zero. Hana memegang kedua pundak zero dan membatunya untuk berdiri. "aku terkejut sekali kamu mengatakan hal itu, bukan berarti aku mengira kamu bisa merasakan "hal" seperti "itu", aku hanya kaget kamu memahami hal seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kamu paham hal itu? Maksudku bagaimana kamu tahu kalau perasaan yang kamu rasakan untukku itu beda dengan perasaan yang lain?" jelas hana nada agak tenang, "awalnya aku hanya mengira kalau perasaanku ini hanya sebagai teman tapi setelah aku berbicara dengan nagisa, aku jadi tahu perasaan jenis apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Aku terlalu malu dan takut untuk mengunkapkan padamu, seharusnya aku bilang waktu itu tapi sekarang aku sudah lega dan aku tidak mengaharapkan kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku" jawab panjang lebar zero dengan nada yang agak tenang. Hana tertawa kecil dia sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya "emm sepertinya kamu harus menaahan malu lagi" kata hana, "maksudnya?" Tanya zero. "zero aku juga jatuh cinta padamu" kata hana membuat zero memegang dadanya karna tidak tahan dan mukanya menjadi semakin merah. "bisa kamu jelasakan bagaimana bisa?" Tanya zero, "sama sepertimu aku juga merasakan hal itu pada diriku saat di alam semesta lain tapi tidak tahu apa itu dan karna ingatanku terhapus jadi perasaan itu seolah-olah hilang, kemudia aku jatuh cinta dengan kajio dan memahami cinta. aku merasakan kedatangannmu zero kemudian merasakan "sebuah lonjakan". pada saat kita ditempat nagisa jantungku berdegub kencang saat di sampingmu padahal aku tahu kalau kamu bukan kajio dan aku tahu kalau degub jantungku saat itu adalah rasa suka tapi aku selalu menolak perasaan yang sednag aku rasakan, setelah ingatanku kembali dan kamu mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku aku yakin kalau aku juga telah jatuh cinta padamu. Sepertinya aku duluan yang suka padamu tapi kamu duluan yang menungkapkannya" jelas hana sekalipun bernada santai tidak diragukan kalau dia sendiri gugup sementara zero yang cintanya terbalaskan tidak sanggup menahan rasa senangnya sampai-sampai dia kesulitan berhafas, "zero tarik nafas" kata hana sambil memegang kedua pundak zero dan mencoba menenangkanya, zero berusaha bernafas pelan dan secara tiba-tiba zero memeluk hana, hana balik memeluk zero. "hana perasaan apa ini rasanya aku tidak mau pergi meninggalkanmu sekalipun aku tadi bilang bahwa aku tidak mengharapkan kalau kamu suka padaku tapi rasanya aku ingin meninggalkan semuanya dan tinggal bersamamu" kata zero mendengar hal itu hana melepas pelukan dan juga zero. "tidak zero aku tidak mau kamu seperti itu, aku ingin kamu tetap berjuang dan melindungi alam semesta, jika kamu memilih berhenti hanya karna ingin bersamaku akan aku pastikan padamu kalau akan adalah orang pertama yang akan meningatkanmu, ayo kita sama-sama berjuang, perjaungan ini adalah hal yang menghubungkan kita berdua. Lagi pula kamu juga tidak bisa tinggal di dalam tubuh kajio selamanya dan aku harus menjalani hidupku dibumi bersamanya. Zero kita akan tetap berteman" jelas panjang lebar hana, "aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu temanku, aku terlalu menyukaimu" kata zero dengan agak panik, "dengar dulu zero, apa kamu tahu kalau pertemanan itu lebih penting dari cinta dan aku yakin kamu pasti akan memilih pertemanan jadi kamu boleh menganggabku lebih dari teman tapi kita akan tetap jadi teman initinya kita teman tapi mesra atau teman yang perasaannya lebih" jelas hana, "oh begitu " kata zero yang paham maksud hana, "aku juga berpikir kalau insting petarungku dan status ultramn milikku akan menjadi penghalang.", mereka sama-sama memasang wajah yang kecewa. Hana memegang kedua tangan zero "sayang kita tidak bisa mengahabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi. Aku harap kita punya waktu lebih" kata hana dengan kecewa lalu dari kejauhan terdengar suara orang berdehem atau membersihkan tenggorokannya, mereka berdua melihat siapa yang berdehem yang ternyata adalah nagisa, spontan saja hana langsung melepaskan genggamannya, hana dan zero menjadi canggung sementara nagisa hanya menahan senyumannya saja. "jadi ..eem ..urusannya sudah selesai" Tanya hana pada nagisa dengan suara yang agak keras, nagisa hanya menberikan isyarat "ya begitulah".

FLASHBACK

Agul dan glenfire bertarung (pertarungan ini tidak akan memunculkan lubang cacing karna mereka bertarung tidak atas dasr amarah dan kebencian) mereka menyerang dengan serangan terbaik mereka. Mirror knight dan jeanbot hanya melihat pertarungan mereka. Pertarungan dimenangkan agul, glenfire yang tidak mau mengakui kalau dia kalah beralasan kalau dia sengaja membiarkan agul menang. Agul, mirror knight dan jeanbot tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan glenfire itu tidak benar. Agul membantu gelnfire berdiri, mereka saling berjabat tangan sebagai tanda damai setelah itu agul pergi turun ke bumi. Glenfire entah kenapa merasakan sesuatu di dadanya(glenfire tahu kalau agul itu "wanita").

FLASHBACK OVER

"aku tidak sabar mendengar ceritanya" kata hana hoshi sambil tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman oleh nagisa lalu nagisa pergi kebalik pohon, hana menduga kalau nagisa pergi kebalik pohon agar tidak mengganggu dia dan zero sekaligus menunggu seseorang. "kamu banyak berubah hana "kata zero, hana memasang wajah yang mengatakan "benarkah?", "menurutku aku tetap sama, hana yang kamu temui di alam semesta lain" balas hana, kemudia "zero ada yang ingin aku berikan kepadamu" lalu hana mengeluarkan gelang yang terbuat dari tangkai kering yang memilki satu bunga kecil berwarna merah lalu hana memasangkannya di lengan kiri zero, dia menaruhnya di atas gelang ultimate zero "entah kenapa saat ditempat nagisa aku ingin sekali memberikanmu sesuatu sebagai kenagan, sekarang aku tahu kenapa. gelang ini akan mengingatkanmu pada bumi dan juga diriku, mungkin akan banyak "bunga" diluar sana ini sebagai penanda kalau hanya ada satu bunga untukmu , maaf jika aku terkesan egois. Btw itu aku buat sendiri dari tangkai bunga yang sudah mati aku sedikit "membekukannya" agar awet " kata hana, zero menjadi semakin malu dan menerima "kegoisan" hana leawt gelang yang dia berikan lalu dia membuat gelang tersebut agar awet dan membuatnya tidak terlihat. "hana aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu juga" kata zero lalu zero memakaikan sebuah gelang perak yang memilki 3 buah kristal berbentuk belah ketupat, Kristal yang berada di tengah berwarna merah sementara 2 lainnya berwarna biru ke lengan kanan hana. "aku membuatnya sendiri saat kamu sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyek. Bentuk gelang ini mirip seperti alat perubahku yang pertamayang mana menandakan kalau kamu adalah cinta pertama bagiku dan Ini juga sebagai pengingat agar kamu tidak lupa padaku lagi" kata zero yang mana membuat hana tertawa. "zero aku ingin kamu berubah menjadi ultraman tapi seukuran manusia" pinta hana, "untuk apa?" Tanya zero, "lakukan saja" bentak hana lalu zero berubah menjadi ultraman yang seukuran manusia tanpa pemberitahuan hana melingkarkan tangannya ke leher zero dan menciumnya, zero sempat terkejut tapi dia malah melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang hana. Saat mereka berciuman time color zero bersinar terang tanpa disadari. Setelah beberapa saat (memereka berciuman cukup lama) hana melepas ciummannya "yang itu baru untukmu ultraman zero" kata hana, zero tertawa kecil. Hana melepas pelukannya begitupun juga zero tapi zero malah memegang kedua sisi kepala hana dan mencium keningnya (nb: zero memilki mulut yang tidak berbibir hanya saja tidak bisa digerakan jadi yang terlihat kalau dia menempelkan mulutnya) lalu dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening hana. "apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanya zero, "aku tidak tahu dan tidak pasti tapi aku percaya kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa lagi Ao " jawab dan jelas hana, "sampai jumpa lagi akami" kata zero. Zero menjauh dari hana lalu zero berubah menjadi partikel cahaya yang terbang dan terlihat kajio mucul didalamnya, tubuh kajio terbaring/tergeletak di atas rerumputan . Partikel emas itu berubah menjadi wujud padat raksasa ultraman zero, zero mengucapkan perpisahan dengan tangan yang bergaya metal sementara hana hanya melambai dan tersenyum lalu zero melesat pergi, hana mengusap gelang pemberian zero. Kajio mulai sadar, hana melihat kajio yang mulai sadar "ya ampun kajio aku hampir lupa denganmu" kata hana sambil mendekati kajio, kajio mencoba untuk duduk, hana membantunya lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan heran. "kita ada dimana? Yang terakhir aku ingat ada ultraman berwarna biru dan bukannya kita sedang berperang" kata kajio dengan nada heran dan agak panik, "jadi hanya bagian itu saja ya" kata hana sambil tertawa kecil. Kajio benar-benar heran dan menyadari "apa yang sebenarnaya terjadi aku merasa kita tidak sedang berperang, apa yang aku lewatkan?" Tanya kajio, "nanti aku ceritakan, ayo kita kembali ke markas untuk kamu beristirahat" kata hana. Hana megang tangan kajio yang hampir terlihat seperti memapahnya untuk pergi, dia berpapasan dengan nagisa yang sudah ditemani oleh wataru, hana tersenyum pada nagisa dan nagisa balik tersenyum pada hana lalu mereka berjalan kearah yang berbeda atau berlawanan. Setelah dirumah sakit XIG hana menceritakn semua yang terjadi bahkan tentang zero kecuali gelang yang zero berikan padanya, kajio kaget bukan main. "kajio maaf aku menaruh hati pada pria lain, aku bisa mengerti kalau kamu ingin mengakhiri…" sebelum hana sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya kajio yang berada ditempat tidur memeluk hana yang duduk disampingnya dan berkata "jadi dia yang menjadi cinta pertamu, menyebalkan sekali aku ke duluan, seharusnya itu aku Tapi kamu memilih untuk hidup bersamaku, hana cinta yang seperti itu bukan untuk dicemburui tapi untuk dihargai, yang ingin aku katakan adalah tidak masalah buatku". Kajio melepas pelukannya, "terima kasih kajio atas pengertiannya" kata hana. "tapi aku masih tidak percaya" kata kajio secara tiba-tiba yang mana membuat hana kaget ,"kalau aku bergabung dengan ultraman" lanjutnya lalu kajio pingsan melihat itu hana mencoba untuk menyadarkannya. Sementara didaratan orang-orang sedang membereskan kakacauan di malam hari. Di tempat lain zero dan teman-temannya sedang menuju ke markas mereka, "ada apa denganku kenapa jantungku berdegub kencang setelah bertarung dengan nagisa" batin gelnfire sambil memegang dadanya dengan satu tangannya. "hana kamu akan selalu berada dihatiku sampai kapanpun" batin zero sambil melihat gelang yang diberikan hana. Mereka terus terbang menjauh sampai akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi. Sebuah tangan kegelapan muncul dari lubang hitam yang tidak jauh dari bumi.

SELESAI


End file.
